Kids World's Adventures of Daddy Day Camp
Kids World's Adventures of Daddy Day Camp is another Kids World crossover planned to be made by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube and Google Drive in the near future. Plot Charlie and Phil (whom Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Simba, Alex, and the rest of the characters hang out with) take her kids to Camp Driftwood for summer vacation, but once there, they discover that Camp Driftwood is no longer the kindheartd camp site of its time. To save the site, Charlie and Phil buy it and turn it into ''Daddy Day Camp.''They run into misadventures along the way, through they manage to save the camp. Video Trivia *Littlefoot and the Land Before gang, Thomas the tank engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Sophie, Sky, Cool McCool, Bloom, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Layla, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Devon and Cornwall, Mushu, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Gwen, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters will guest star in this film. Memorable Quotes Gallery mjddc001.jpg mjddc002.jpg mjddc003.jpg mjddc004.jpg mjddc005.jpg mjddc006.jpg mjddc007.jpg mjddc008.jpg mjddc009.jpg mjddc010.jpg mjddc011.jpg mjddc012.jpg mjddc013.jpg mjddc014.jpg mjddc015.jpg mjddc016.jpg mjddc017.jpg mjddc018.jpg mjddc019.jpg mjddc020.jpg mjddc021.jpg mjddc022.jpg mjddc023.jpg mjddc024.jpg mjddc025.jpg mjddc026.jpg mjddc027.jpg mjddc028.jpg mjddc029.jpg mjddc030.jpg mjddc031.jpg mjddc032.jpg mjddc033.jpg mjddc034.jpg mjddc035.jpg mjddc036.jpg mjddc037.jpg mjddc038.jpg mjddc039.jpg mjddc040.jpg mjddc041.jpg mjddc042.jpg mjddc043.jpg mjddc044.jpg mjddc045.jpg mjddc046.jpg mjddc047.jpg mjddc048.jpg mjddc049.jpg mjddc050.jpg mjddc051.jpg mjddc052.jpg mjddc053.jpg mjddc054.jpg mjddc055.jpg mjddc056.jpg mjddc057.jpg mjddc058.jpg mjddc059.jpg mjddc060.jpg mjddc061.jpg mjddc062.jpg mjddc063.jpg mjddc064.jpg mjddc065.jpg mjddc066.jpg mjddc067.jpg mjddc068.jpg mjddc069.jpg mjddc070.jpg mjddc071.jpg mjddc072.jpg mjddc073.jpg mjddc074.jpg mjddc075.jpg mjddc076.jpg mjddc077.jpg mjddc078.jpg mjddc079.jpg mjddc080.jpg mjddc081.jpg mjddc082.jpg mjddc083.jpg mjddc084.jpg mjddc085.jpg mjddc086.jpg mjddc087.jpg mjddc088.jpg mjddc089.jpg mjddc090.jpg mjddc091.jpg mjddc092.jpg mjddc093.jpg mjddc094.jpg mjddc095.jpg mjddc096.jpg mjddc097.jpg mjddc098.jpg mjddc099.jpg mjddc100.jpg mjddc101.jpg mjddc102.jpg mjddc103.jpg mjddc104.jpg mjddc105.jpg mjddc106.jpg mjddc107.jpg mjddc108.jpg mjddc109.jpg mjddc110.jpg mjddc111.jpg mjddc112.jpg mjddc113.jpg mjddc114.jpg mjddc115.jpg mjddc116.jpg mjddc117.jpg mjddc118.jpg mjddc119.jpg mjddc120.jpg mjddc121.jpg mjddc122.jpg mjddc123.jpg mjddc124.jpg mjddc125.jpg mjddc126.jpg mjddc127.jpg mjddc128.jpg mjddc129.jpg mjddc130.jpg mjddc131.jpg mjddc132.jpg mjddc133.jpg mjddc134.jpg mjddc135.jpg mjddc136.jpg mjddc137.jpg mjddc138.jpg mjddc139.jpg mjddc140.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Musical Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Camping Films Category:Animals and Kids films